With the wide spread availability of computer systems and Internet access around the world, and the need for flexibility in the usage of one's time for learning new things, computer-based learning has rapidly grown in popularity in recent years. Such computer-learning systems can be stand-alone systems that operate on a single device, or can be Internet-based systems that operate in a client-server architecture.
Much room for improvement exists in the quality of teaching provided by prior computer-based learning systems. Accordingly, in accordance with various embodiments, methods, systems, and media for computer-based learning are provided.